


Bare Bones

by Yoai_Fan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #Ineedathearpist, #YAYformymentalsuffering, Actually the only thing thats simmiler is the drug use, Author Instert, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, I need a mental break, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Other, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is my mental break, basd off true events, i think...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoai_Fan/pseuds/Yoai_Fan
Summary: When it comes to luck, I have none. First, My mom's doing drugs then, I'm being given to a family I don't know. How the fRICK will I catch up with everything going on?!**Pray for real-life me**
Relationships: Geno/Reaper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Bare Bones

"Hey darling, can you come down here please?" I heard my mom yell up the stairs. It still sounds sort of raspy from our fight last night. I had recently found out that she had been doing drugs the hard way, as I had the worst timing ever and found her doing them. She had totally blown up after I had said something. It honestly wasn't as big of a surprise as it should have been.

Walking out of my room, I yelled back "_Yeah, yeah_. Mum, I'm coming." Thinking about it _hurt_, she had been thinking about giving me to an old friend of hers so she could get better and get her life back together. She had been planning this for months. Not even _once_ thinking about how _I'd_ feel about it. Her friend and his husband are coming at some point to see me and get me used to them. I didn't really like the idea of leaving her at all, and that's what caused the fight.

I really didn't want to leave my mom, especially with some stranger and his family. Walking to the living room door frame, I froze. _They were here?! Damn it I thought I had more mental time to prepare._ Sighing, I walked over and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Lillian! Who are you again? _Mother_ here forgot to mention _**a lot**_ of stuff."

The skeleton with the eternal blood slash across his chest almost seemingly raised an eyebrow, or at least made the face of one. He waved his hand "Hi I'm Geno. I've been friends with your momma since before you were born." he pointed at the skeleton next to him " and this is Reaper, my husband." He looked across the room and I noticed a spotted a younger skeleton in clothes similar to Geno's. "That's Goth, he turned five yesterday."

"He's cute" I mumbled suddenly shy realizing that almost everyone's eyes were on me. I started to blush slightly and all but ran into my room to get away from what seemed like everyone's judging eyes. I sigh in relief and grabbed one of my stuffed animals, hugging it. I stayed there for what felt like forever until I heard a knock. Debating for a second if I wanted to open the door, I heard a childlike voice mumbling to himself.

Deciding to open the door, I find Goth had snuck upstairs. He waves smiling, " H-Hi miss. Umm, can I hang out with you for a while. I think my momma and your momma are going to start fighting soon." He looked down and I felt _really _bad for him. My mom gets loud in a fight, especially recently. Wouldn't be the first time she blew up over nothing.

Looking at him, I whispered a yeah. I picked up my stuffed animal and showed him all my stuffed animals, I pick up a book and start reading. Not even a couple of seconds later, I feel him crawl up on my bed, chuckling, I smile slightly and start to read my book aloud. Soon after I guess I drifted off because as I was waking up and looking around, I heard a soft knock soon after, looking up to my door I saw an amused looking Geno standing there. I flushed slightly, stuck out my tongue, and decided to just curl back up with Goth. I was comfortable and it had been a while since I'd gotten to cuddle someone.

Waking up the second time I felt a lot more relaxed, despite everything that's occurring. I look to my side to find Goth missing. _His mom probably took him _I thought, having been moved by my own like this multiple times when I was younger, _well he could have just woke up and decided he didn't want to wake me up. _Grabbing for my phone, I look down at it. It was 9 o'clock the next day.

Walking down the stairs, I hadn't even thought about the fact that they might have stayed the night. So I ended up scaring the shit out of myself when I saw Geno and Goth at the stove cooking breakfast. Well more like Geno cooking. Goth was more or less just sitting on the counter talking adamantly about the story I had read him. Which by the way is _super_ cute. By this point, I had been standing by the kitchen door for a couple of minutes.

Goth noticing me, waved me over, with a smile. Giggling quietly, I stroll over to them. Goth mentions for me to pick him up which I do with no struggle. Hopefully getting rid of any and all nervousness in my system, I look up to Geno, mumbling if the food was done, letting Goth play with my hand.

_Honestly, this feels nice. Having a loving parent around. _Were my thoughts. It really _did_ feel nice. Something else felt missing though. Caught up in my thoughts, I almost totally miss Geno saying my name and waving his hand in front of my face. "Y-Yeah?" He gives an airy chuckle, gesturing to the table. "Oh, r-right." a blush fell on my cheeks. I had honestly been so caught up in my thoughts, I totally missed Geno putting plates on the table and stuff. Goth, in my arms, started to shine and reach for the table.

I giggle and turn my head over to Geno. "Uhhh, does Goth like sit in a chair, or???"The way the question came out of my voice was probably super weird. Geno only shook his head in silent laughter and answered my question. " Goth normally sits either on one of our laps or in a chair, whichever he prefers at the time." I nodded. That honestly makes sense. Goth was five so he was old enough to start making decisions like that. Honestly most people forget that.

"Lillian, honey, is your mom going to join us, or?" Honestly, the question surprised me. Not many people when they came over asked where my mom was, or if she was going to join us for anything. Then again, my mom's personality tended to scare off a lot of people. I shrugged my shoulders to his question, with a " probably not, she almost never joins."

Geno got this disappointed look on his face. "Who cooks around here than?" The question was bound to come. _Sigh_, I do, but I wasn't about to tell him. For all I know, he might take away my cooking privileges like my mother tried to do, until I pointed out that I was the only one actually willing to cook around here. She gave up with that afterward. The glare he seemed to give the ceiling, in replace of my mother should probably be concerning, but it fell to the back of my mind as Goth whined at me.

Goth looked over to Geno and asked "Mommy, can I sit with Lilly?" Geno nodded, saying that he could if I let him. "Yeah, he can sit with me. I don't mind." was said quickly. "GEEEEEEENNNOOOO!!!!" was shouted down the stairs as who I presume is Reaper, because Goth shouts back with "DADDY!" Geno only shakes his head as I move to sit down, shifting Goth in my arms to move him onto my lap. Goth giggled as I bounce my leg slightly. Reaper comes into the room arms waving as he aims for Geno. Geno clearly seeing it coming, stepped to the side so that Reaper fell to the ground. Goth and I giggle, watching as Reaper just gets up and slings his arms over Geno's shoulder to kiss his cheek. It was honestly really cute. Geno only sighed and started to set the plates.

Honestly, breakfast was exhausting. Being as shy as I was, it was really awkward. My mom had always known that sometimes I had bursts of confidence. However, they never actually last more than a few minutes. Well, it wasn't really awkward for them probably. Sadly my mother wandered in from the front porch. She had probably been there all morning. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence. Seeing me at the table, she scowled opening her mouth to yell at me. Geno cut her off, after seeing me get freakishly quiet. "Liza? What's wrong?"

Liza turns to face him, throwing her hands up in the air shouting: "THAT LITTLE BI*** KNOWS SHE'S NOT ALLOWED AT THE F***ING TABLE!!" I had started shaking when she started yelling. I'd do _anything _to make her stop yelling. Shakely I silently grip Goth a little harder, who makes no protests. _Damnmit, this is so stupid! She's only yelling! _Reaper quickly intervenes after watching us for a second to make sure we were safe and fine. It was only a few seconds, but it felt like hours to me.

Feeling Goth gently pulled out of my arms, someone pulls me into a hug. I flinched, before slowly returning the hug. I, Feel safe? _Why?! I-i don't deserve to feel safe. I'M USELESS!! _My shoulders shake, tears rolling down my face. "_I_ _don't_ _understand_. Why? Why out of all people do _I _deserve to have kindness all around me? Why are you being so _kind_?!" Through blurry tears, I could see the red scarf that hangs on Geno's neck. I felt safer then I had since my grandmother died. I put my head into his neck and just stayed there, trying to breathe. Faintly I could hear my mom yelling. Whimpering I tried controlling me breathing, not wanting to give her an upper hand on my fears.

I could also hear Geno whispering encouragements to me. He stood up and gently led me to my bedroom. I laid on my bed and grabbed my zebra stuffed animal, named Zianna (Zi-Anna) aka Zizi. I pulled Zizi to my chest and continue silently sobbing. Geno pulls me into a side hug. I lay my head on his side, looking for my stuffed animals, only to realize my gray dog plushie, named Moony, was gone. I quickly get up to find her. Luckily she was under my bed. I got back on the bed and snuggled back up with Geno who was watching me sorta amused. I only stuck my tongue out at him and fell asleep. 


End file.
